


New Year's Eve

by Karacter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: Ryan just wants to sit alone on New Year's Eve. It doesn't go to plan.





	New Year's Eve

Ryan sits on the roof and looks at the stars before they become a dazzling display of fireworks as Los Santos brings in the new year. The city is full of noise, celebration, and drunk parties. Just like the one in the FAHC apartment below. Their annual New Year's Eve blow out with the whole FAHC family. 

Ryan looks at his watch. Ten more minutes until midnight. Twelve until most likely everyone will have stopped making out long enough to hold a conversation. He was happy for them, honestly, Geoff and Jack, Michael and Lindsay, Meg and Gavin. Even Jeremy and whoever the hell that was that walked in the door with him. Ryan didn’t hang around long enough to catch his name, didn't hang around long enough for the sting of envy and his blood boiling to cause a scene, to break that guy’s face for the sweet kiss he planted on Jeremy's cheek. He was happy for him. Jeremy deserved the sweetest, the funniest, the best. Ryan just didn’t like to feel his inadequacies so blatantly shown in front of him.

Eight minutes.

Ryan's feet swing as he dangles them off the edge, right above his room. They all have their own rooms for whenever they need to crash at the penthouse, each with their own little balcony, which Jeremy always leaves the doors open to. Jeremy’s is right next Ryan’s, and he reminisces over nights spent sitting outside in the cool night air, on the roof together, right in the middle of their rooms, talking and laughing next to each other, drinks in hand, Jeremy with a beer and Ryan with a diet coke, until the sun starts to show over the horizon. 

Six minutes.

There's a bang as the door to Jeremy's room is slammed closed and someone stalks onto the balcony. It’s what's-his-name. Ryan closes his eyes and lies back on the roof, not wanting to talk to this guy who gets to kiss Jeremy at midnight tonight. He walks back into the room as the door opens and shuts again, a little bit quieter this time. 

“.....can use me like that?!......like someone kicked your puppy…….brought me here…...to make someone else jealous……….not even here?” The stranger says.

Ryan catches snippets of angry conversation breaking through the loud music, even though he tries to tune it all out. 

“You knew this isn’t serious…...panties in a bunch…..you’re the one who said…….fun, not more!.......then just leave!” And then a door slams again. 

Three minutes.

And Ryan’s alone again. He waits a minute before sitting up, rustling a bit as he gets comfy again.

“Guess you heard all that then.” Ryan starts as he spots Jeremy leaning on the balcony, looking out over Los Santos. 

“Bits and, uh, pieces," Ryan says honestly. “Shitty way to start the year, you holding up OK?”

“Been better,” Jeremy replies, turning to face Ryan as he hops down onto Jeremy's balcony.

"Want me to kill him?"

"No." Jeremy snorts at that and Ryan is just glad to see him smile.

"Mind if I asked what happened?" Ryan asks plainly.

"One of the crew said something he didn't like. Don't know why he got so worked up. He never wanted us to be serious anyway." Jeremy shrugs nonchalantly.

"What'd the crew say? They shouldn't be sabotaging your relationships, no matter how dumb that guy is for ditching you." Ryan says, indignant.

"Don't worry Ry, it's stupid," Jeremy says, and even in the low light, Ryan can see his ears pinkening in embarrassment.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? I don't think you are stupid."

"Kdin was just mentioning how she thinks it's great I'm trying to get over my stupid crush on you..." And Ryan thinks his brain might be short-circuiting as he tries to process that Jeremy likes him too. Ryan hears Jeremy say his name and realises he just zoned out on him. "......sorry Ryan I won't talk about it again just please don't let this change our friendship, battle buddies forever right?"

"Of course! especially considering I like you too you idiot!" Ryan says happily.

"What?" Jeremy turns to face him, a hesitant smile on his face.

"You heard me. I like you too."

"TEN!" they hear yelled from inside.

"Hey, Ryan?" says Jeremy.

"Yeah?" 

"SEVEN!"

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

Ryan chuckles and loops his arms around Jeremy's waist, pulling him closer.

"FOUR!"

"You better," Ryan replies.

"ONE!"

Jeremy pulls Ryan down into a warm, perfect kiss. As fireworks go off in the background, Ryan thinks, maybe this new year won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


End file.
